The Bonds
by MellowLife
Summary: The bonds of friendship are supposedly the ties that can never be cut or torn apart. What happens when Lucy has these exact ropes torn from her. She slowly just falls into a spiral of darkness. Will she find a way to get out of this suffocating darkness?


A/N so I had some insperation to write this story. Honestly i have no clue what I'm doing but I try. Enjoy and see you at the end.

* * *

In her high school years Lucy Heartfilia was always surrounded by friends and loved ones. She would walk into school confident her head held high and waving a hello and good morning to everyone she passed. But today was different. As she walked down the hall to her first hour class she was getting the strangest of looks.

You know the one you would get for kicking a puppy. A disgusted face. As she continued her trek to her class, her usually happy go lucky and cheerful aura died out like a candle flame on a birthday cake. Her whole demeanor changed when she got to class. When she walked in Lisanna was sitting in her seat next to Natsu bawling her eyes out. Levy looked up from her spot next to Gajeel and glanced back at Liz after rolling her eyes.

Lucy had no clue what to do so she asked "What's wrong Lisanna?" As Lucy laid her hand on the crying girl Natsu snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU WALK IN HERE LIKE YOU HAVE NO CLUE? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL TO OUR FAMILY?!" Natsu howled at Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN LIZ UNTIL NOW." Lucy snapped back defensively.

Before Lucy had gotten into Fairy Tail High in her sophomore year Lisanna moved. The only time they had really talked was in the group chats and skypes. Before they knew it the room was filled and Ms. Aquarius had walked in. Lucy took the only empty seat left. The one right net to the window at the back of the class.

She got through English, Dance and History fairly fast. She sadly had the same schedule as Liz and Natsu. Lucy just kept her headphones in and did her work. Once she saw the people in front of her packing up and leaving she grabbed her things and left. She practically speed walked to the cafeteria so she didn't have any run ins with her friends.

As she walked in the doors she saw Levy, Jellal, Erza and Mira. Lucy stepped through the door and froze. Mira looked as if she would tear off Lucy's head without hesitation. That made everything even more terrifying.

Lucy tried to walk out but in the time she saw the four in front of her Natsu and Lisanna had caught up. They blocked the first exit. But the side door was a different story. If she could just make a run for it-

Mira's icy voice cut off her thoughts of escape, "Lucy, why did you do this to Liz? We treated you like family and this is how you repay us. We were always here for you and you spit on us. Do we really not mean anything to you? Anything at all?" Lucy stood there in shock. She did nothing wrong. "ANSWER ME! WHAT DO WE MEAN TO YOU LUCY HEARTFILLIA? WE ARE YOUR NAKAMA. YOUR FAMILY. SO HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

At this point Lucy understood. She should have had listened to her father and gone to some preppy charter school. Because here in this moment she felt like absolute shit. Plain and simple. Lucy looked over to here fellow book worm and best friend. Levy. But as soon as their eyes met Levy's eyes shot away from her. Staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Levy I-I…" Lucy couldn't even put together a sentence to say to her. It was like her mom had died all over again except a billion times worse because she knew she was just being tossed out like trash.

'They don't get it I didn't do anything.' Lucy mumbled numbly to herself as her eyes filled with tears. Lucy couldn't do this anymore she had to leave. Her friends had turned on her and the walls seemed to be closing in on her. So she looked to her right to the unguarded doors and darted out. Luckily there were enough people outside for her to hide and get to the front office.

She went to the nurse, Ms. Aries, and said she didn't feel good. Thanks to the running from across campus she was sweaty and hot so she did seem like she had caught a fever. Ms Aries called her father and sent her on her way out. Jude Heartfillia was out of town as always and said she could leave knowing that his daughter had to really be feeling unwell to miss school.

Before she knew it, Lucy had arrived at her little apartment on strawberry street. She walked in and looked around. Now usually a pink-haired loudmouth would be waiting for her to get home even if she was sick, to make sure she was ok. But that wasn't the case. She looked around and remembered one vital thing. He always get in through the window. She quickly ran over and locked it and drew the curtains. Realizing that he probably won't even come she didn't want any chances for him to get in so she shut all the windows locked all the doors and turned off all the lights.

After she paced through her apartment she decided to take a nap. This nap ended up lasting 8 hours. She woke up at 2 in the morning unable to sleep anymore. She got up and went into the bathroom to take off her make up from school yesterday and jumped into the shower. When she got out she felt a cold blast of air as she walked into her looked over and her window was open. She quietly walked into the living room area, if you could call it that. It was really just the carpeted area next to the kitchen. When she got to the couch she was surprised to see Lisanna. She was sitting up reading a magazine.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said coldly. "Haven't you done enough? OH and don't worry I won't be at school today. OR ever."

Lisanna looked up and questioned the blonde " Do you think that's what I wanted?"

"Well I honestly can't think of a different reason why you would do that. I don't even know what it is that I did" Lucy air quoted the last word dragging it out.

"Oh Lucy you are so gullible, just like the rest of them. Natsu was ready to listen to me after I said I over heard you on your phone with you father. All I had to do was put on the water works and say something about you and your daddy plotting master's death." Lisanna snickered "Just like that they all got defencive and were ready to get rid of you."

"Well thank you Lisanna," Lucy said with a wiry smile "You alone have showed me my worth to my former friends. They were so willing to listen to you without giving me a chance, and that's why as of today I am resigning from Fairy Tail. I am also going to move back to Croncus. So this is a hello and a goodbye Lisanna. See you in hell."

Lisanna stood there staring at the blonde infuriated. This was not the reaction she wanted to get from Lucy. She wanted rage and she got nothing. Lucy showed no emotion and that was frustrating. So Lis left.

In the next few days Lucy had completely cleared her apartment and had settled into, or should I say back into her giant room in the Heartfilia manor. What she didn't know was the worry and shock that Natsu had seeing her apartment empty except a single letter addressed to 'My Former Family'

He quickly opened the letter reading it over and over.

'Dear Fairy Tail,

I would say that I hate to inform you but this was sure to come after what I had to endure when Lisanna got back. I am sad to say that I will not be coming back to school. EVER. If you cared to ask what happened ask Lisanna, saying she was the last one to be in this apartment besides me. I thought we were family, but you were so quick to turn on me that you never listened to my side of the story. I honestly had no clue what was going on. I hardly even speak with my father, and I would consider gramps my father before Jude, you know the one I ran from…. But it's too late no matter what you do I am never coming back. You put your trust into someone you haven't seen for a year versus the person that has been around. Helping you up when you fell down. But screw it right. I am no longer your family or friend so goodbye and enjoy the rest of high school.

As he read the paper he noticed places that had water marks. She had been crying while she wrote this letter. She really did nothing wrong. Natsu darted out of the window to find Lisanna like the letter said. He immediately darted towards his first period. Once he got there he found Lisanna and asked her what happened. She looked at Natsu with a confused innocent face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND LUCY AFTER SCHOOL THE NIGHT YOU GOT BACK?" Natsu hissed. There was a spark of fire in his eyes that showed he meant business so she told him everything.

After he processed what had happened he stormed out as the bell rang. He ran to the train station and bought a oneway ticket to Croncus. He endured the torture of his motion sickness for what seemed like hour. When he got off the train he ran towards the ticket agent in the glass booth to ask where he could find the heartfilia's place. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, Desperately trying to get to his blonde best friend.

When he made it to the Heartfillia manor he ran into some obstacles. Finally making it to the door he faced one more 'obstacle'. Her name was virgo. One of Lucy's most loyal friends, although she was really just the maid of the house. Lucy was hidden in the giant library tired of being confined to her bedroom. Her day was dull. Well, up until she heard the commotion coming from downstairs.

She slowly made her way to the grand staircase with the book that she was reading and made her way down. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice that belonged to the center of commotion. "Come on I just need to talk to Luce. Let me go you freak of nature!"

Lucy gasped and ran back up to the library. She couldn't handle Natsu and his antics right now she just wanted to get rid of the memories from the last year and a half. But of course something always drags her back into it.

Natsu's voice carried down the corridor of the mansion. Lucy could hear him begging for her to come down and talk. She really didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to sit here and cry. So she did just that. After what felt like an eternity Natsu had stopped yelling for her.

There was a light knock on the door. Lucy slowly stood up and walked to the giant double doors all the while wiping the tears from her cheeks. As she opened the door she was looking down at the floor thinking it was Virgo. She quickly hugged her and continued to cry.

"Luce," that wasn't the voice or name she expected to hear. She looked up and shoved Natsu away slamming the door in his face.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Luce please hear me out."

"No" Lucy snapped back while she was slumped against the door.

"Lucy, Lisanna told me what really happened."

"Why do I care?" she asked rhetorically "YOU and YOUR FRIENDS didn't give me a chance to explain myself. Hell you guys didn't even listen to me when I said I had no fucking clue what was going on."

"Luce, I'm sorry." Natsu said with his forehead pressed to the door. "Will you please let me in?" he heard a sigh and the lock click and open.

"Happy?" Lucy glared.

"Yeah because now I can do this" Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy. To which she tensed. Slowly melting into Natsu's warmth. They slowly parted and Natsu leaned his forehead on Lucy's.

"I love you Lucy Heartfillia. And I am sorry I believed Lisanna over you. You are my best friend and I never should've treated u like that."

"You mean treated me like shit?"

"Yeah." Natsu slowly pulled away from Lucy to look her in the eye. "Will you please come back everyone was worried when you didn't show up for school and then Lisanna admitted to lying saying she just wanted everything to be normal again."

"Natsu I would love to," Lucy started.

"But?" Natsu said reluctantly.

"But I can't. I physically cannot go back I can't face what is there any more. I'm sorry.

After minutes of silence Natsu broke "but you have to come back we need you back. Everyone is falling apart."

"Then why didn't they come with you? WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE HERE? IF EVERYONE WAS SO DESPERATE TO GET ME BACK WHY ARE THEY SITTING ON THEIR ASSES AT SCHOOL LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"Luce-"

"My answer is no. I'm not going back. I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"But Lucy"

"I SAID GET OUT! JUST GET OUT NATSU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Virgo appeared to escort Natsu out. "Don't come back to my house ever again. I never want to see you or any of your friends again."

And with that Natsu left. Never to return to his blonde best friend. He would never see her again. Somehow the bonds of friendship had been shredded and the flame of love died. The two would never see each other again. In the end something's can never be overcome.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I did not expect this to end this way but I couldn't have Lucy going back. I mean if I was in her place I wouldn't. So I hope you guys liked this little drabble. I still can't believe I have gotten as much attention on my other story. I am sticking with the whole occasional one shot and my big story is still on the back burner. Until my next spike of inspiration.**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite. If I get enough request I might consider continuing this story but only after New Beginnings us me if you have any requests or drop a coment. If its easier I will put my email in my profile and you can even email me a request.-~ Mellowlife**


End file.
